There are various transmission systems used in highways, mainly based on frequency modulation (FM), however the prior art fails to describe or disclose a system that integrates several technologies of transmission/reception, such as satellite, FM, etc., integrated among themselves for the specific application to highways, enabling the use of a same frequency along the road, in a synchronized way, as described in the present invention.